


Only Dirty Prayers Get Answered

by moralegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lactation Kink, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Sweet Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl
Summary: Loki finds himself captivated by a recent addition to Stark's lab who thinks she can keep secrets from him. She quickly learns that the God of Lies and Mischief only answers prayers of a certain kind.





	Only Dirty Prayers Get Answered

It was 2:30 in the morning when she slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom, hearing a soft, deep groan as she extricated herself from the grasp of the arm that had been resting around her. “I’ll be right back,” she breathed, trying not to giggle at the man’s displeasure. Less than two minutes later, she rejoined him in his bed and felt both of his arms reach for her as soon as her weight registered on the mattress.

 

They’d known each other for about six months, ever since she had taken a job as a researcher in Tony Stark’s laboratory; she’d specialized in metallurgy, but Tony had brought her on to do anything she could. He, on the other hand, had been trying to redeem himself by working with his brother’s friends to protect Midgard, er, Earth.After Thor had abdicated as Crown Prince of Asgard, the duty fell to him - except that it was put into jeopardy by his prior attempt to take over Earth. The Allmother had convinced Odin that Loki was worthy of his new title, though some “community service” on Midgard would be of immense benefit first.

 

He’d been drawn to her at first sight, spotting her as she had been working on one of Stark’s suits during her first week. From then on, he found himself drumming up reasons to visit her. After a few days of him bringing in things that he’d “accidentally” broken and could have fixed himself, she had the guts to call him on it and told him he should just ask her out if that was his goal. He did, immediately. That night, after having takeout delivered and letting her examine his armor and many, many knives, they’d ended up making out against one of the lab benches until Tony kicked them out in feigned disgust. It didn’t take long for them to find Loki’s bed, though neither of them slept much that night. From then on, they grew closer and, much to the surprise of the rest of the team, Loki moved her into his apartment.

 

“Mmm… mine…” Loki sleepily grunted as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back flush against his front, his nose breathing the lingering scent of perfume on her long, auburn hair.He kissed her shoulder before settling his head so that his lips were just behind her ear.“I missed you.”

 

“It was _two_ minutes, Loki,” she whispered before relaxing against him, her body feeling completely at ease in his grip. After having heard everything about his past, she found moments like these made her realize the place she’d grown to occupy in his life. While he could be the most smug asshole toward others when he wanted to be or even when he didn’t necessarily want to be, there was a hidden side to him that was affectionate and caring. He, of course, often framed it in terms of taking care of what was _his_.

 

His long fingers aimlessly wandered over her skin, content to have her back where she belonged. “Since you are awake…” he whispered, kissing her neck before nibbling her earlobe. He heard her breath catch and nudged her top leg forward until he was able to feel the heat radiating from between her legs against his groin. “I need you again.”

 

The words never failed to spark something inside her. She’d never been with a man who’d had such a need for physicality as Loki did. Not just a voracious libido, but a desire to touch, be touched, or be in close proximity to her at all times. Normally, she avoided anyone who seemed ‘clingy’ and treasured her personal space, but with him it seemed that all the rules changed. Every lingering touch, every desirous word, and even that time he’d shown her his true form left her aching for him.

 

“Please?” he breathed against her ear.

 

Her eyes flashed open. He was _not_ known for using that word. She felt his hand slide down her side, gently groping her bottom before sliding between their bodies. Her mouth opened and she made the faintest aroused sound as she felt him guiding his tip against her folds. She was wet already and the sensation of him sliding over her was too good to deny.

 

“Tell me you want me inside…”

 

“Loki…” She could barely get the word out of her mouth. He _knew_ what things like that did to her and how she blushed every time he whispered to her in bed.

 

“Ah ah…” he said, drawing away from her. “Tell me…”

 

She sighed as she felt him kissing her neck. “Mmm…”

 

He gently, playfully, bit her shoulder.

 

“Ah!” she squeaked, hearing his quiet yet deep chuckle against her skin.

 

He teased her,rubbing his cock against her entrance again before pulling away.“If you say it…” he whispered, knowing how much something as simple as his voice could spark her arousal, “… I will tell you a secret.”

 

She could practically feel the devilish smirk on his lips as he paused to kiss her shoulder. The lustful depth of the words and the promise of more weakened her and she relented. “Yes…” she started, “Please, Loki. I need you inside me.”

 

He guided his tip forward, running it over her clit just to tease her a bit more. “Do you, now?” he breathed against her neck.

 

“Yes…” she responded, nearly panting the word. She reached back with her hand and sunk her fingers into his hair, letting them come to rest on the back of his head. His soft lips pressed kisses down her neck.

 

Teasing her again, he groaned against her neck as he felt how slick she was with want for him. His tongue traveled to her earlobe before a soft nip caught her attention. He moved his lips over her ear. “Where?”

 

She could feel him smirking as he said it and closed her eyes, enjoying the way he pushed her to be _naughty._ “My… _your_ … cunt.” He was there already, poised at her entrance and to remind her of her growing arousal with every dripping grind of his hips.

 

“Yes… _mine_ ,” he said as he slowly thrust inside her halfway, hearing her breath catch in her throat. “So wet… so _sensitive_ …” he groaned, drawing back slightly and gently but firmly gripping her hip with his hand, “I know how much you _need_ me deep, _deep_ , inside, sweetheart.”

 

“So deep,” she gasped, feeling him push into her further. He only stopped when she could feel his body resting against hers, his cock pressing hard against her cervix. She felt herself grind against him, her body moving instinctually as he slid his hand up her side and onto her breast, groping it. “Ohh…”

 

His hips moved back slightly, then forward again, starting a rhythm of short, slow thrusts as he stayed deep inside her. “I know…” he groaned against her neck, “you’re tender, aren’t you?”

 

“Lo-“

 

“ _Shh…_ ” he hushed. “My naughty little human…” he said against her ear, knowing that the deep, dark tone of his voice would only exacerbate her need for him.“Did you really think I would not know, my dear?”

 

The sharpness in his tone cut through the air and caused her to pause. She heard the sound of his soft, smirky chuckle “Loki?” she asked, feeling her heart rate increase with sudden nervousness.

 

“You want me,” he quietly added, “don’t you my darling?”He breathed in the scent of her skin and slid his hand down her arm until his fingers laced between hers. “Your thoughts are so deliciously clear about it, too. I know what you ache for, I can hear your body begging for it.” He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it.

 

He drew his teeth against her neck in a slow, possessive motion. “Do you know how I found out your little secret?” he said, hearing her as she tried to stifle a gasp. His left hand grabbed her hip firmly, massaging it as he throbbed against her wetness.

 

 _He knows…_ “H-How?” She’d never told him about the thought she returned to over and over when he touched her. It was so deeply intimate that she hadn’t yet felt comfortable enough to even say the words out loud to herself.

 

He drew his hips back, his swollen head nearly slipping out of her slick cunt. Waiting, he felt her hips attempt to wiggle back against him as he teased her, refusing to fill her the way she wanted him to. “You’ve been a very… naughty… little… human…” he said, dipping his seeping tip into her with each word.

 

“Loki, I—“ she started, trying to turn to face him, her words shaking in her mouth.She felt him withdraw momentarily and was soon on her back, his hands pushing her thighs apart before he laid between her legs. Her words turned into a sigh as he let his length slide against the wetness coating her slit.

 

“Do you know what I do to naughty girls like you?” he groaned as he leaned down and rested his mouth near her ear.

 

Every muscle inside her clenched at the words. His nose gently touched her cheek in a brief moment of affection before he drew away. When her eyes opened, she found him glaring down at her with his sharp, dangerous green eyes. Her heart began pounding in her chest.

 

“Do you have any idea what I would do to a sneaky little minx who stopped taking her pills _three months ago_?” He saw her eyes go wide and her mouth momentarily open before he felt her attempting to move from under him. 

 

“Loki, I-“ she began as her palms touched his chest and she pressed, thinking he would move off of her so she could explain. Though far slimmer than his brother, Loki was surprisingly solid and didn’t budge at all.She felt his eyes bearing down on her, overwhelming her.

 

His fingertips caught her under her chin and forced her to maintain eye contact. Her lovely crystal blue eyes flashed up to his before darting to his cheek, his lips, and his forehead in turns. “Look at me…” he said firmly, but quietly enough to calm her enough that she complied. “Did you wish for me to give you my seed?”

 

She attempted to sit up, but quickly found his hands pinning her wrists near the sides of her head. “Loki…”

 

It was obvious that she felt exposed as she allowed her eyes to meet his without darting elsewhere. She clearly thought he was angered by her actions. Perhaps he shouldn’t have let himself get so carried away in the moment, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been waiting for her to admit the truth for three months. “Does your quim ache for me? Does your womb long to be filled by me?” he questioned, forcing his lips to remain straight and serious.

 

Her face felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment of being caught this way. “I—“

 

“Do you dream of being impregnated by your god?” Loki interrupted her before she could apologize. “Tell me…” he nearly growled against her ear. He could not contain the lust that the words inspired in him; his hips flinched against her, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. “Unspoken prayers do not get answered, Midgardian.”

 

Every tiny hair on her body stood as she heard his voice settle into the tone he took when he wanted to seduce her. It was smooth, deep, and full of arousal.

 

“Admit your desire, minx!” he spat, needing her to finally tell him the truth.He watched her nod her head, knowing how bashful she could be about sharing her fantasies, and placed a tender kiss on her lips to reassure her before prodding her again.

 

She sighed, unable to get the words out after waiting another minute or two. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

 

“Stop.” The sudden sharpness in his tone made her fall silent and he softened his gaze as he let her wrists go. “You will _never_ apologize for telling me your desires,” he whispered, gently cupping her cheeks with his hands before kissing her lips. “I want to know each and every one of them,” he added, kissing her again.

 

“Loki,” she whispered between passionate meetings of their lips and tongues, letting her hands slip into his soft black hair.

 

He listened to her whisper his name a few more times before he gathered her into his arms and sat with his back against the head of the bed, his feet planted on the mattress so that she could lean back against his thighs as she rested on his lap. “I love you my shy, sweet little human,” he whispered to her between soft kisses. “I have waited three long months for you to tell me, protecting you until you could open up to me.”

 

“You… How?“ she asked, watching his eyes sparkle at her.

 

“A simple spell,” he explained, hearing her breathing come back under control after her momentary anxiety. He kissed her once more before drawing back to look her at her face. “One that I would like to remove now, love. Do you trust me?”

 

She kissed him and cuddled herself closer to his body. The scent of him calmed her, a soft mix of leather, wood, and his skin made her melt. “I trust you, my Prince Charming,” she whispered, gazing into his soft green eyes.

 

He would’ve taken the name as a grave slight from any other being, he thought as he failed to keep the smile from peeking onto his lips, but when she had started referring to him as the Midgardian fairy tale character he realized that he was firmly wound around her little, mortal finger. He didn’t hate it, he didn’t even find it annoying. No, he actually rather _liked_ being thought of that way by her. “And you love me…” he asserted rather than asked, as her pet name did have the side effect of stroking his already healthy ego.

 

“Yes, I do,” she answered, her gentle hands moving to briefly touch his cheeks. “I’ve loved you from the moment we met, Loki. One look from your eyes, one gentle kiss on my hand, and I knew.”

 

Loki’s eyes moved over the woman on his lap, searching her for any sign of insincerity. When he could find nothing but devotion in her gaze, he pulled her hands into his own and looked down at them. Women had not _loved_ Loki before her, they used him for what he could give them - sex, gifts, prestige, and access to the royal family, Thor in particular. Hearing that she _loved_ him this way was almost unsettling; _almost_ because he felt the same for her and the thought of her returning his affections was so intense that he struggled to believe it at first.

 

She moved closer, straddling him rather than leaning back on his lap. Her lips found his and she kissed him quite chastely, gently touching her mouth to his then pulling back just enough to look at him. “Lo—“

 

“Marry me,” he said softy, resting his forehead against hers, “and bear my children. I cannot be without you for another moment.” He gently traced her lower lip with his thumb. “Please say yes…”

 

She felt his lips move down her cheek, his nose gently nudging her jaw until she tilted her head and offered her neck to him. His teeth gently dragged over her flesh until he felt her body slip down and her wet heat was rubbing against his length. Her gentle hand reached for him and drew him up until he was poised at her entrance. He groaned as he watched her draw his weeping tip over her, the beads of pre-cum sliding over her already slick flesh. 

 

He knew she was distracting him, but as her wide hips slid down and she slowly took his length inside, but he simply lacked the will to resist for long. He let his thumb move to sweep over her clit as she came to rest on him. “You take me so well, love,” he whispered, letting his index finger trace around where they were joined. “So beautiful… so, so wet…” he whispered reverently as he admired the way her pinked flesh looked wrapped around him, slick with her desire for him.

 

A loud yet whimpering moan escaped her lips as she felt him drive her to take his last inch, his strong, graceful hands pushing her down until no space remained between them. She was quivering inside and out at the feel of him this way, thankful that his legs were still behind her for support as her own felt as if they’d turned to jelly. “You feel so good…” she whispered, her hands gently groping her breasts for a brief moment. Her eyes were closed until she felt his hands slide from her hips to her middle.

 

He brought them to rest on her soft but flat abdomen, stroking her skin gently before looking to her face again. “Feel what you do to me,” he said quietly, throbbing inside her. “My body has ached this way for the last three months, all for want of you. When I am awake, I think of you. Asleep, I dream of you.”

 

“Loki…” she nearly gasped as she watched the soft green of his seidr appear, the dancing rivulets of his ancient, fearsome power moving over her mortal body. She tingled from head to toe as she tentatively lowered her hands to touch his and watched as his lips whispered words she didn’t understand. His green eyes were infinitely softer than normal as she caught him briefly glancing up to her face, a tiny hint of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth at the touch of her hands while he worked. Although she knew what he was doing, she waited until after he finished to speak.

 

“I promise that you shall never want for anything, that I shall give you everything your heart could ever desire from me,” the Prince said just before the green light faded away, his hands turning up to gently stroke her delicate fingers.

 

She leaned closer and pressed a soft, reverent kiss on his lips. “Yes, I will marry you.”

 

Loki took a moment to bask in his victory before speaking.Even Thor hadn’t been capable of wooing a stranger to accept such a proposal in six months.He smirked as he refocused on the woman before him. “Marry me…. _and???_ ” he prodded playfully, watching her as her cheeks blushed a soft, rosy hue.He watched as she leaned to whisper in his ear. “Oh, no, no, no, no,” he said, stopping her. “No hiding your desires, _Wife…”_ He needed to see her face as she gave herself to him. “Say the word and it shall be yours, _Princess.”_

 

“Oooh! Trip to Iceland!” she teased.

 

“My _dear_ …”

 

“Wait… wait…sports car… forest green, you pick the type.” She beamed at him, watching as he rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

 

She was the only woman who not only had the ability to put up with his tomfoolery - or worse - but was also willing and able to give it back to him in abundance without incurring his wrath. “ _Sweetheart_ …”

 

“I will get a tiara, won’t I, my Prince?” she smiled, her fingers wandering over his chest. She pouted at him, knowing that he couldn’t tamp down the urge to coddle her that arose in him every time she gazed at him with need or fear or worry in her eyes.

 

“Did I not tell you?” he questioned, “The wife of a Prince of Asgard only becomes a princess and gets a tiara when…”

 

“When…?” she poked, her fingers continuing their aimless path over his shoulders and arms, feeling his lithe form and the strength that was hidden in every bit of him.

 

He smirked, kissed her lips, and then accentuated his answer by letting his hand slip down her abdomen until his thumb was rubbing circles over her clit, “When she has conceived an heir, my love.” 

 

She let her body melt against his legs again, feeling the deep sense of adoration he was projecting to her. “…You did more than just remove the spell, didn’t you?” she asked. Normally, she didn’t like it when he used his seidr on her without asking, but whatever he had done made her feel so…. _loved_.

 

“My mother might have shared a few spells with me last time I visited Asgard…” he admitted, his free hand moving to touch her cheek. “It is her area of expertise, after all.” He hoped that she didn’t mind this time and was reassured that she was pleased as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

 

He kissed her lips softly and pulled her body against his. “I’m only taking care of you,” he answered. “An enchantment to guard your health. Another to shield you and any child you may carry from harm.”

 

“And???” she prodded, knowing he wouldn’t stop at that if he had other tricks up his sleeve.

 

“To ensure you are fertile right now…” he said calmly.

 

 _Too_ calmly. “Define fertile, Loki…” she questioned, knowing how very sneaky he could be with words. 

 

“Right timing?” He watched her eyes narrow. “We did miss your peak by a few days…” They narrowed at him again.

 

“Loki…” she said, knowing he was holding back.

 

She watched his cheeks flush pink and his eyes struggle to stay focused on her. He was _blushing_ and it was ridiculously adorable. Unable to stop herself, she kissed his lips tenderly. “Please, tell me,” she whispered sweetly.

 

“I might have… just a little… increased our chances.” Her eyes were urging him to say more. “Well… you’re Midgardian and I’m… _me_ …” He sighed, honoring her request to stop referring to himself as a monster. “With some research, I crafted a spell to make your womb ideal for a half-Midgardian, half-Jotunn child and to protect you from any ill-effects that the frost could cause.”

 

He looked the faintest bit guilty as she continued to eye him. She watched as he relented, almost looking please with himself for it.

 

“..and I might have enchanted your body to give me an extra opportunity tonight.” He briefly chuckled, remembering how thrilled Frigga had been when he’d spoken with her about her talents. “Thank Frigga for the ovulation enhancement spell next time you see her, my darling.” His soft laughter continued as she pulled back from him and stared with wide eyes.

 

She whispered at him, a sense of worry at the edges of her voice. Loki was someone who tended to go a bit over the top on everything, after all. “People don’t have _litters_ of babies…”

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and chuckled again. “I’m sure she probably has a spell for that, but it is _not_ what I chose. One extra opportunity. Just one.”He heard her relieved breath and breathed a kiss over her lips and proceeded to trail them up her cheek until he reached her ear. “I would much rather enjoy filling you multiple times, keeping your beautiful figure in bloom for years…”

 

A slight moan accompanied the sudden clenching of her body, triggering Loki to quietly growl. She kissed him again, her fingers winding into his hair as she felt his elegant hands run up and down her spine. This desire had been hidden under his surface, only occasionally seeing the light of day when he was taken over by lust and would let loose with the wildest of his fantasies; whether he actually heldthem or they were merely voiced for shock value was another issue. “How many heirs would you like, my Prince?” she asked, feeling her nipples harden at the thought.

 

His hands moved to curl under her shoulders and tug her down against him again, having realized that she had been hovering a bit over his lap rather than taking all of him. Listening to the soft, aroused whimpers as she squirmed from the depth of his penetration, he kissed her neck. “What I wish for you,” he breathed against her skin, feeling her tight quim gripping him and her rosy nipples aroused against his chest, “is full and complete submission of your body to my care.” He let his words hang between them, groaning as he drew her closer, his face nuzzling against her full breasts as her fingers stroked his hair.

 

She gasped faintly as his left hand palmed one breast and his mouth moved to the right, drawing her into his mouth. Her hips made a drawn-out circle over his lap at the sensation as he firmly held her against him and flitted his eyes up to connect with her gaze as he suckled at her.Loki knew how to push her buttons and she couldn’t resist him when every word and stare dripped with his need to possess her.

 

He groaned at the weight of her breast in his palm, imagining what her already full chest would become in time. Letting her nipple slide from his lips, he changed sides and laved the other with his tongue. “Mere months and I will worship you this way,” he whispered between nibbles, “soothing your aching breasts by tasting you…” He groaned again. “Ensuring that you produce all our child will require… milking you for _my_ pleasure until the little one arrives…”

 

She blushed at the words, having never heard him mention that particular fantasy before. The feeling of his tongue swirling over her nipple and his hands greedily holding her tightly to his mouth left her moaning with need. Her hips began to rise and fall on him of their own accord, finding a rhythm that left her panting her desire. “Ohh… Loki…” The things this man could say to her turned her entire being into a puddle of want and she _loved_ every word of his dirty talk. “My _King…_ ”

 

The movements she made on him were stunningly erotic, a wanton display of her complete loss of self-control. “Look at you,” he said huskily between nips at her breast, “begging me with your entire body to _claim_ you… to make you _mine.”_ He felt her rhythm change, her wide hips humping at his length in reckless abandon. The sight was beautiful to behold. He leaned back slightly more to admire her movements, his eyes feasting on her curvaceous body as she moved her hips back and forth before changing to up and down, then circles. The show she was putting on made him realize that he truly needed to let her ride him more often. She was truly lost in the moment.

 

Loki drew her closer again and kissed her lips before dragging his mouth lower. “Everyone who sees you will know, love.”” He whispered between kisses up and down her chest. “You belong to me. Your luscious quim, your fertile womb, and every inch of your body is _mine_ and you will surrender control of it to me.” With a growl, he shoved her down onto him hard and listened to her panting his name, her sweet voice begging him like such a good girl to fill her.

 

“When I want to see you growing round with my child inside you, I will breed you. When I want everyone else to know that you are _mine_ , I will breed you again. I will fill you repeatedly, sweetheart.” His length was pulsing inside her and he could feel the way her cunt throbbed around him, ready to go off at any moment. This woman, his future wife, was such a proper lady when they were in the company of others. She blushed, she looked away out of modesty, and nary an off-color word could be heard from her lips outside their chambers. Truly, he could not have found a better woman in the eyes of Asgard, she was the picture of royal perfection with her demure and sweet nature. “Look at me…” he commanded… “and tell me…”

 

Her eyes met his, soaking up the intensity of his burning gaze. No other man could make her feel the way Loki did. She could feel her body spiraling higher and watched as his skin suddenly turned a shade of blue and mesmerizing lines appeared over his body. Although Loki had what seemed to be an infinite capacity for finding new ways for them to be intimate, they both knew that his use of his Jotunn form spoke more than anything else could have in this moment.

 

“I am yours, Loki.” she sighed blissfully, her fingers tracing the lines on his face with the same adoration he’d used moments before on her body. “Please, my King, give me your heir.”

 

It was truly their undoing. Seconds later, she found herself pinned to the mattress with Loki’s body hammering into her as his lips devoured her. “Deeper, my love, fill me.” The waves of pleasure washed over her, causing her orgasm to take over her body and her voice to cry out his name.

 

Feeling her hands gripping onto his back and her nails digging in as if she was afraid of losing her grip on reality itself, Loki came inside her with a feral sound. He held onto enough control to avoid biting her neck _too_ hard, but her sudden pants of encouragement stunned him enough to cause his resolve to fail. His mouth sunk into her, nearly drawing blood as his hips bucked into her a few more times and her body dragged out their pleasure. His forehead dropped to hers as they both caught their breath.

 

Soft words of love were exchanged with looks of adoration before Loki pulled away enough to turn her around.He drew her into an embrace and securely wrapped his arms around her middle, feeling her relax completely against him. Seeing the mark he left on her neck, he ran his fingers over it and the soft green light soon healed her skin. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in the scent of her.

 

“You would never hurt your most prized _possession_ …” she replied, lacing her fingers with his. When she heard a faint groan and began feeling him growing once more against her backside, she knew that going back to sleep was very unlikely.

 

“Never, my sweet."


End file.
